


Absolutely Disgusting

by PillowCelibacy (EquineDork)



Category: Starstable
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquineDork/pseuds/PillowCelibacy
Summary: Jacob gets kidnapped, but first, let's get really gross and include a lot of weird inconsistencies





	Absolutely Disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible and gross and im so sorry HA
> 
> it's pretty short but I kind of intended it to be a quick lil disgusting self indulgent mess YEET.
> 
> I put a warning on there because it isn't quite rape, but could most definitely be questionable, (as far as noncon goes though, this is very tame)

The night that had fallen on a vaguely uneventful day did not initially intend to bring the bucket of chaos that seemed to be enveloping Jacob, but regardless, here they were. 

The ambience of the night sat thick in the air, a gentle cold embrace that fell from the sky and cradled closely to one's lungs, and soon poured from a warm body's lips in gentle clouds. Jacob had been on his way back to the barracks when it happened, when that mysterious figure surfaced from the shadows and spared the young stableboy not even a friendly moment of time to realise he was being pursued. 

Darko advanced like an unfriendly spirit, his shadow gliding across the dirt road below them, no sounds came from him, spare the slight rattle from his outrageous spurs. Like a python to a rodent, the process came sudden and entirely unexpected, but unlike a rodent, Jacob would begin to bellow out a loud, boyish scream; quickly silenced by a gloved hand. Jacob's warm breath still continued to resist, his hot breath vibrating against the center of the red haired villain's palm. The two were flush against a brick wall, just as Darko had planned, out of the direct view of any potential passers by; not that there were any at this time of night anyway. 

“What the-- HELP! HEL--....” 

The size difference between the two didn't make it easy for Jacob to physically resist, Darko's expertise in this kind of pin left little chance for the younger male to muster any sort of escape move. Still, he continued to try. The white rat wriggling and flexing in desperate attempts for freedom within the red viper's coil. Jacob tried and tried to knock into his captor with his elbow, but his attempts were weak and clumsy from the busy day and nervousness of the entire situation. 

Darko's entire back pressed firmly against Jacob, who's face was now pressed against a mossy brick wall, flecks of natural decay dirtying his freckled cheeks, through blurred vision he tried desperately to crane his neck and catch a glance of just who this heavy handed soul could be. The weight of Darko's body on Jacob's back was warm and obnoxious, and with the closeness came the maintained but musky scent of another man's body; despite the situation, this detail did nothing to make it any more unpleasant. So far, everything had happened so quickly, and Jacob was giving up hope of escaping this stranger's firm grasp.

Wet teeth tried to dig into the foreign palm that shrouded his mouth- only to grind awkwardly on a foul tasting leather glove. His slender body writhed and flexed against the one that held him, daring to stop down onto steel capped boots at his side in another failed attempt to prompt his quick release. 

Filled with fear, he stopped trying, just as a mouth came in close to his ear to finally speak. 

“ I came to find the girl, and what do I find instead? A pathetic excuse for a young man, prowling around out here in the open' for just ANYBODY to come and kidnap him... now you're gonna squeak for me, my little barn-rat...” 

Jacob felt any strength he may have had immediately seep from his body through the soles of his boots. He had little idea as to what girl this guy was talking about at this point. He attempted to speak through Darko's hand in protest, again giving a twist to escape from that gloved hand- but big clumsy fingers only smeared their way back into place, two fingers accidentally penetrated Jacob's lips for just a moment, one pressed against a pearly white tooth for just a moment, whilst the other slid across the tip of a warm tongue-- Darko removed them quickly enough and dismissed that it had even happened.  
“I know you know her- … you absolutely reek of those meddling soul riders... You're gonna tell me everything you know, boy... if not, there WILL be consequenses.”

His voice dripped like venom onto Jacob's ear, who's knees had become weak for a majority of reasons, primarily the adrenaline pulsing through his veins, but also perhaps the unexpected adverse effect this whole situation was having on his young body. For now he remained still and quiet as his pasty white face grew warm and flushed. 

Darko breathed a heavy, frustrated sigh on Jacob's neck, which in turn caused his skin to rise with tingly bumps, the fine hairs on his neck raising to attention, as the space in his jeans threatened to grow more confined around his swelling manhood.

“I'm gonna take my hand away- and you're either going to comply and become a valuable ally to Dark Core, or, you're going to cry out and make the biggest mistake of your entire life... Now what do you choose?”

As the last words seeped under Jacob's skin, that gloved hand slid slowly south- fingers trailed gently over the delicate flesh of his throat, thumb and fingers finally settling comfortably under his jaw, holding Jacob's face upwards, with just enough pressure on his airways to communicate the threat he held with those hands. Jacob sucked in his lips and shut his eyes tight, nostrils flaring as he took in a sharp inhale, face remaining warm and his knees remaining shaken; as stoic as he seemed, none of this had gone un-noticed by Darko, but what was to come next would be the final straw. 

“A-ah....” He wheezed nervously, an obvious quake in his terrified voice; the true sound of an aroused male's submission. He was not only bound by fear, but the bizarre coating of arousal that had amalgamated unexpectedly on Jacob's surface. To this, Darko both raised a brow, and allowed the other to fall as he waited for the boy to speak; he started pressing down on Jacob's windpipe.

“ a-alright, alright! I... I don't have any idea what you're talking about! I swear!” Jacob choked awkwardly, letting his warmth and weight melt into the strong stable body behind him. He craned his neck again, mouth opened wide as he hungered for breath, a warm dizziness flooding his head, he had never been this terrified or aroused in his entire life- and experiencing both together at once was a complete mess. 

“Horse shit.” Darko purred back into Jacob's ear. “... You're such a mess- You should be thankful that Dark Core would even consider taking on a pathetic creature like you... Now... TALK.”  
His command came firm, fingers easing up just a tad to prevent too much suffocation. 

“I have-..NO idea what's going on right now dude- Just let me go go!” Jacob pleaded desperately and tried to unlock his legs from where they had been intwined with those of his captor. 

Those fingers gripped hard on Jacob's throat this time, fingernails digging into soft skin, Jacob's toes curled in his boots as all the breath began to leave him, he spat and writhed, eyes shutting tight as he again, made more attempts to break free from Darko's grasp.

\---

“Pathetic boy... You're so hard right now, aren't you?... absolutely disgusting.”

Darko's other hand how grasped firmly atop the bulge across Jacob's lap- the hand on the boys throat grew entirely slack, allowing him to finally inhale yet again, but in turn the grasp to his loins became almost unbarably firm. As he began to whine and cry out in discomfort, the other hand came up over Jacob's mouth again, preventing any more of those risky noises he was making.

“...I must admit, you've got quite the dick on you...” Darko mumbled quietly as Jacob whined uncomfortably into his enemy's hand. He continued to beg to be released- and yet at this point, he was made curious by the sudden change of mood. Darko rested his chin on Jacob's shoulder, fingers firmly rubbing over his cock, which throbbed in confusion under his jeans, thick sticky essense building up on his tip and soaking into the fabric of his underwear. 

Darko pressed Jacob hard against the wall in front of him, hand now daring to breach the waistband of the stable-boy's jeans and underwear, so close and yet so far, cool fingertips met the clammy skin below his naval, creeping through the blonde fuzz that sat at the base of his tool, and finally touching down at it's base. “...Fuck” 

The space in those jeans was already confined enough, making the process of running his fingers across the underside of Jacob's hard cock just a little less straightforward than would have been preferred by the both of them- But still, he continued to touch, taking it firmly in his leather gloved palm and giving another squeeze, his thumb smearing the precum across the boy's shaft.

Jacob held his breath, Arching himself away from Darko's body, but pressing his groin desperately into that grip of his- His own hands stumbled around, unsure of where to place themselves, one held at the wrist that had him held by the throat, whilst the other remained trapped at his side by Darko's arm. “Oh- oh fuck- please ..d-dont do that... stop! I'm … i'm gonna,....oh fuck!” 

“Stop?... now?... oh no, barn rat. You're going to cum in your pants for me... and then we're going to take a very long, and very uncomfortable journey to the HQ...” Darko mumbled, his hand only gripping and tugging harder at Jacob's dick; though this wasn't to last for much longer at all. 

“n-nn! Oh god no stop!... mm! Fuck! Ah! Ah oh fuck no! Nnnh!” He sang like a frightened bluebird as his seed spilled in several thick messy spurts against the inside of his jeans. Jacob's knees fell inward- his hips involuntarily thrusting into Darko's hand as he finally cummed hard, that orgasm was merciless, it probably didn't help that he had been denying his own body any attention lately as he had been having difficulty thinking about his own sexuality. 

“...Disgusting slut...” Darko commented, removing his hands from the stable boy's pants finally. He wiped his hand on the back of Jacob's shirt as his form wilted against the moorland wall, for just a moment he relaxed, before Darko tore him to his feet again and proceeded to drag him kicking and screaming to the south beach.


End file.
